Death Eaters' Bride
by Sesshomaru's Angel Bride
Summary: When Alexanda Potter arrived at Hogwarts noone expected her to be such a snake but for Severus Snape it pulled him in like a moth to light. Dumbledore really should have known better than to create more enemies. Female Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Damn! I was running out the door with the copyrights but I was tackled by security before I could make it out.**

**Chapter 1**

Alexandra Potter knew she was different from a very young age, things just happened when she was around. When she was five Petunia, she absolutely refused to call that horse faced bitch aunt, was yelling at her for burning her precious Dudly's breakfast and got scared, all of the windows in the kitchen had exploded.

Petunia had called her a freak and demanded that she clean up the glass. Alex had cleaned it up but the worst part of the incident was later that night when Vernon had returned home from work. Petunia told Vernon what she had done and Vernon proceeded to beat her until she was bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Alex had woken up the next day stuffed in her cupboard completely healed but still stiff from the beating.

Alex learned to control her emotions after that and never had another incident until the summer of her eleventh birthday when she vanished the glass from an aquarium with a snake inside it, Dudly had shoved her out of the way so hard that she had fallen painfully to the floor and so poof the glass vanished and Dudly fell inside of the aquarium as the snake had made it's getaway thanking her.

Vernon had beat her into an even worse condition then when she blew up all of the windows in the kitchen years earlier, she had almost died that night but once again she healed.

Flash Forward:

July 31, 1991

Little Wingging Surrey

Alex woke to the thudding of Petunias' pig of a son as he lumbered down the stairs above her cupboard. Seconds later the horse faced bitch was pounding on the cupboard door, " Get up you freak and cook us breakfast".

Alex walked quietly towards the kitchen and began making breakfast without saying a single word after all it kept her less injured if she didn't say anything.

**This is a trial run chapter. If you Like it let me know and I shall continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I can still dream can't I.**

**Chapter 2**

As Alexandra was making breakfast there was a knock at the front door," Freak, go get the mail!" Vernon snarled at Alex.

Alexandra quietly went to the door and opened it to find the mailman waiting with the Dursley's mail in his hands.

"Here you go dear," said the man handing her the mail and giving her a gentle smile. Alex smiled at him and thanked him for bringing the mail before closing the door, walking slowly back towards the kitchen and looking through the mail. She was looking through the mail when she stopped cold spoting a letter with her name on it.

"What's taking you so long you ungrateful brat!" yelled Vernon from the kitchen.

Quickly Alex grabbed the letter and shoved it into her shirt where it wouldn't be seen; she intended on reading the letter later that day when she was alone. She quickly walked into the kitchen and headed towards where Vernon and his bitch of a wife were sitting and handed him the mail once again without saying a word.

Vernon snatched the mail from her hands and proceeded to stuff his face, Alex was going to kill the fat bastard she promised herself, filthy, disgusting thing that he was, pig; she was amazed that he hadn't rapped her yet but then again maybe he was waiting.

Vernon finished eating and drinking his coffee, got up said goodbye to Petunia and Dudley, got into his car and drove to work for the day.

Petunia looked at Alexandra as if she were dirt on her floor before telling her to clean the house because she was going to a garden party down the street.

"Make sure the floor is spotless, I will check when I get back," Petunia said before sticking her nose in the air and walking up the stairs to get ready for her all important garden party.

"Horse faced bitch," Alex said softly to herself as Petunia walked away up the stairs.

Alex went into the kitchen and began washing the dishes after a few she had just finished the dishes as Petunia returned downstairs dress as if she were a foreign dignitary of some kind.

" Me and Duddykins will be gone all day clean the house and you better not steal anything," she said with a snarl on her lips and walked out the front door with Dudley right behind her.

Alex looked out the window and watched as Petunia walked down the street trying her hardest to look important.

"well let's see what this is all about," she said and pulled the letter out of her shirt, the address was strange to her because it was addressed in the most peculiar manner:

_**Miss Alexandra Potter**_

_**The Cupboard Under The Stairs**_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive**_

_**Surrey**_

"Who the addresses letter like this," she snarled and pissed off that whomever they were knew of her situation and didn't lift a finger to help her but in spite of her anger she opened the letter and read it:

_**Dear Miss Potter**_

_**We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term begins on September 1**__**st**__** please owl us back with your response no later than August 20th.**_

_**Minerva **__**McGonagall**___

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

'So I'm a witch," she thought to herself and began to think that things made sense now, all of the glass exploding, her being able to talk to snakes and being able to clean the house in an instant by just thinking it.

Alex opened the back door to the back yard and called out," _**SSSerine my friend are you there?"**_

After a few moments she heard a rustle from the bushes, turning towards them she saw a beautiful snake about the size of her arm with yellow eyes slizer towards her saying," _**Mistessss, how can SSSSerine help you today?"**_

"_**Do you know anything about a ssschool called Hogwartsss my friend?" **_Alex asked the snake.

"_**I know it well it is the ssschool an ancient of our kind resides in, she was the companion of the great SSSalazar SSSlytherin which you are related to mistress the ssschool is a place for magic users to learn."**_

"_**What do you mean my mother was born from non-magical people I guess you could say," **_Alexandra said now very confused.__

"_**SSS Silly mistress, your mother was not those non-magical ones hatchling, she was the hatchling of Marcus Slytherin, which I was a companion to until he asked me to watch over his hatchling and her hatchlingsss," **_the snake said bringing herself up and displaying her body in an arrogant pose.

Alexandra smiled at her first and only friend that she trusted with her life.

"_**Back to the issue of the school, does who ones relatives are matter? I ask because I am a daughter of strictly magic users only," **_Alex asked.

"_**Do not worry yourself mistress you are a pureblood descendant of the great one you will have all of the respect you can ask for and more," **_Serine said flicking her little tongue out to kiss Alexandra's cheek.

Alexandra's lips broke out into a small smile at the snakes caring gesture and picked her up. Serine wrapped her slim snake body around Alexandra's shoulders. Alex walked back inside concentrated on the image if a clean house and flicked her wrist, as suddenly as she had flicked her wrist the house was clean. She opened the door to her cupboard climbed insede and closed the door.

Much Later That Day:

Petunia returned with Dudley and as soon as she walked through the front door she saw the house and noticed that is was completely spotless. She huffed not finding anything wrong with the house and everything still in place.

Vernon returned from work that night and after Alex cooked and clean the dishes he yelled at her to get in cupboard and not bother them.

The next day the Dursleys' were having breakfast when they heard a knock at the front door, Alex was once again sent to answer the door.

Alex snarled in her head,' filthy pigs can't even open the fucking door by themselves.'

She reached the door and there was a tall man with dark looks standing there, he gave her the impression of being a dangerous man.

"Yes sir, how may I help you," she asked.

**That's it for now but do not worry there is more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I have finally pulled myself back together and am happy to announce that you should expect a new chapter this week sometime. Thank you for being so patient with me and staying with me.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Sesshomaru's Angel Bride


	4. Hello Petunia

Authors' Note: Hello everyone I'm back!!! I am sorry for taking so long but I feel much better now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

"_Yes sir, how may I help you," she asked. _

"I'm here to collect you Potter," the man at the door said with a sneer on his face.

"Who are you?" Alexandra asked quietly when suddenly a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Girl, who is it?" snarled Vernon from the dining room.

"A man who says their here to collect me," Alex answered just loud enough for Vernon to hear.

Vernon heard what Alex said and stood up, maybe he could sell the freak girl to the man who claimed to be there to collect her. Maybe he could make some extra money from having her sleep with men, the more he thought about it the more the idea started to look appealing and besides the freak needed to pay them back for taking her in after her freak parents got killed. Mind decided quickly he stomped towards the foyer.

"Who the hell would come to collect a freak like you," he said stomping out of the kitchen.

Severus was absolutely perplexed by what he was seeing and hearing, Potter almost looked like a muggle prison camp survivor, she was all skin and bones and from what she could glimpse from her mind she hated these muggles and not just that but all of the muggles she had ever come into contact with so far in her short life.

He couldn't blame her after all he had seen her being beat up and tortured by the fat whale that came out of what he assumed was the kitchen area. He started making plans in his head on how he was going to deal with this unexpected situation.

"Well, what do you want," Vernon said addressing the man at the door.

"I am Severus Snape and I have come to collect the girl," he said introducing himself as well as stating his intentions.

"Who the hell would come to collect a freak like you," he said stomping out of the kitchen.

Vernon reading the situation entirely in the wrong way and seeing an opportunity said, "well, she is a virgin and is worth a bit of money."

Severus almost snarled at the stupid muggle, he didn't want a prostitute, where the hell had the pig gotten that impression from but from the mans' words he discerned that the pig was going to sell the girl out as a prostitute or as a sex slave to whomever had money. No he couldn't have that and said the first thing that slipped into his mind," Why would I have to pay to buy my wife," he snarled at Vernon.

Vernon paled and then got angry," you're one of those freaks, get out of my house," he yelled unaware or uncaring of the danger he was in.

Severus snarled drawing his wand and stepping into the house pointing his wand at Vernon, 'how dare this pathetic urchin call him the greatest Potions Master in England a Freak," I would watch who you called a freak muggle it could get you killed," he said with a smirk.

"You don't scare me, what are you going to do with that stick, poke me?" Vernon asked condescendingly.

"Miss Potter, would you please close the door," Severus said in a calm voice as a smirk began to show on his face and grew bigger as Alex closed the door.

As soon as Severus heard the door click he said," Crucio," with a smile on his face.

Vernon fell to the ground screaming in pain and twitching he felt like he was being ripped apart repeatedly.

Petunia came running in from the kitchen when she heard Vernon scream, upon entering she saw him on the floor twitching and screaming.

"Stop it!" She yelled getting Alex and Severus's attention.

"Well, hello Tuni, how are you," Severus said with a great amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"You, you're one of those freaks," Petunia said with hatred in her voice.

"I have killed people for less you horse faced bitch, so I'd be careful of what I say," He snarled.

Petunia shivered in fear finally noticing that he had his wand out.

"Would you care to tell me why Miss Potter looks like a prison camp survivor," he snarled at Petunia.

"She's still alive isn't she, your kind never cared about what we did to the little bitch as long as we kept her alive," Petunia sneered at Severus.

"What do you mean?" He asked while Vernon was still shaking on the floor from the pain the curse had dealt him just a few minutes before.

"That Freak that left her here on our doorstep said that we had to keep her alive but he never said that we had to treat her well," Petunia sniffed informing him in a snotty voice.

"Well, how unfortunate for you," He said with a look of utter hatred on his face. Severus thought about this new information and how to deal with the problem of the Dursley's obvious abuse of Alexandra Potter. Alexandra Potter was a very rich not to mention that she had inherited a great political legacy from her parents. Yes, he was a Slytherin and could gain from this, her reputation would protect him and his reputation would protect her.

His mind made up, he turned towards Alex," Would you marry me Miss Potter?"

Alex was surprised by the question but was not fooled into thinking that this dangerous man was asking her hand in marriage for love he was asking because she had something he wanted but if this was a way to get away from these disgusting muggles she sure as hell was going to take this way out no matter what the consequences were later.

"Yes, Severus I'll marry you," Alex said with conviction in her voice.

Severus Snape was not a man that was surprised often but he wasn't just surprised he was shocked that she had agreed so readily to marry him. She was a snake in disguise herself and she could be just as calculating as him. Snape found himself strangely charmed by her mild understanding of the situation and what she could get out of a marriage to him. Maybe they would learn to love each other only time would tell.

"Very well, Miss Potter lets go but first," he said looking at what she was wearing and immediately flicked his wand and her clothes changed into elegant robes that showed off her tiny waist.

"Much better, we need to buy you some proper clothes and shoes, perhaps some shoes that will show off your beautiful legs," he said leering at her.

"Lets go," he said walking out of the door Alex followed a few seconds later closing the door behind her.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry the next chapter will be up next week.**


	5. Notice

Note!

I am sorry for all of those reading this story but I wont have the new chapter until Monday the 24th.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter But I do Own This Story!**

**Chapter 5**

After leaving the Dursley's house Severus led Alex around the corner into an alley grabbed her and apparated away with a pop.

They appeared in front of his family manor Spinner's End and as soon as they appeared Severus let her go and quickly walked towards the door of the manor, Alex quickly following behind.

Severus opened the front door and said in a terse voice, "In!"

Alex quickly went inside lest he change his mind about their unspoken arrangement. As soon as she walked in Severus walked inside and quickly closed the door with a click. This was certainly not what she expected of the man she had agreed to marry just a few moments ago, the house was traditional with antique looking furniture that she used to see in Petunia's magazines and there were even flowers on some of the tables, she had expected for the whole place to be dark.

"Seppie," Severus called out puzzling Alexandra.

"Who's Seppie?" She asked him not sure he would answer her.

"My house elf," Severus said with a smirk.

"A what?" she asked even more confused suddenly there was a pop and she jumped in surprise; there in front of her was the oddest looking creature she had ever seen, it was all wrinkly and had big eyes and it was wearing a absolutely adorable little black uniform with a crest on it which she assumed was her future husbands.

"Master Severus sir, what can Seppie bees doing for yous sir?" the elf asked looking at her with suspicion.

"Seppie I want you to prepare a room for my fiancé," Severus said.

"Yay!" the Seppie yelled jumping up and down in excitement," Ohh, master Severus sir gots himself a lady, ohhh, Seppie is be very happy for master Severus sir."

"Her name is Alexandra, she'll need some clothes befitting my wife, see to it," he continued dismissing the elf.

"Oh, Seppie wills master," the house elf said before disappearing.

"She's very energetic," Alex said trying hard not to laugh.

"You have no idea," he said shaking his head.

"Shall we discuss our 'ingagement'?" he said leading her to a study in further inside of the house. The study was dark with warm lighting to give it that cozy feeling. Severus sat at the big wooden desk in the center of the room gesturing for her to take the seat in front of the desk.

"First things first," He said," Drop that ridiculous illusion you have around your self that makes you look like you've had nothing to eat in months."

She blushed and giggled but dropped the glamour and once it dropped she looked completely different, she looked like a model, she was tall for her age had long black, curly hair that reached her mid-back, her skin was mildly tanned and she wasn't wearing any glasses at all. She looked like a girl around fifteen.

As soon as the glamour dropped Severus felt his pants getting tighter, if he hadn't had so much practice covering his emotions he would have been drooling at the look of her.

"Well," he said clearing his throught, " we need to marry quickly and quietly so no one finds out and tries to contest it."

"When then?" Alex asked understanding his concerns, she was no way in hell going back to that hell whole those pigs called a home.

"Today would be best, fast and under the table," He said looking her in the eye. He admired her for looking right back at him without even flinching. He'd found himself a strong woman in the body of an eleven-year-old.

"I need to take a bath and change first," She said looking at herself.

"Seppie has gots a bath ready for new mistress she does, follow mees," Seppie said pulling Alex out of the study.

Severus smirk in amusement as he watched his house elf pull his fiancé out of the door of the study. Looking at the fire Severus tossed some floo powder in and called out, "Malfoy Manor".

**Sorry it took so long guys. I promise i'll get back into it now.**


	7. Emergency

Notice!

**MY CAR WAS STOLEN GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! BY MY OWN SISTER! ALL MY FLASHDRIVES WERE IN THAT CAR! NEEDLESS TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE A DELAY IN THE STORY UNTIL I GET MY CAR AND THE REST OF MY STUFF BACK.**

**Sesshomaru's Angel Bride**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not making any money from this but I wish I was. **

**Chapter 5**

Lucius Malfoy was enjoying a quiet evening in his study with a glass of Fire Whiskey when suddenly his night was interrupted by his fire place flaring green.

"Lucius, are you there?" Severus called out.

"I'm here Severus," Lucius said.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked Severus putting his glass down on the table next to the chair.

"I've seemed to have lost my mind Lucius," Severus answered back.

"Oh really, why is that? What could you have possibly done to warrant such thoughts my friend?" Lucius asked now very curious about what Severus had done to make him so off balance.

" I removed the Potter girl from the muggle home Dumbledore placed her in today," Severus sad.

"Well, that's hardly anything to be worked up about," Lucius said picking up his glass and taking a sip of whiskey.

"I'm going to marry her Lucius," Severus said with no emotion in his voice.

Lucius choked on the whiskey and started coughing uncontrollably for a bit until he got control of himself again.

"You're going to what?" Lucius yelled throwing decorum out the window.

"Have you completely lost your mind, Severus?" he yelled.

" I am thinking of coming out of this alive Lucius think about it for a moment," Severus said with a smirk on his face.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Severus and then said, "I'm missing something aren't I my friend?"

Severus's smirk only grew bigger as he said, " Alexandra Potter hates muggles."

Lucius blinked, then blinked again and then a smile broke out on his face, "Hates muggles you say."

"Yes," Severus said looking like the cat got the cream.

"Severus my friend, when is the wedding?" Lucius asked him with great curiosity and anticipation as to how his friends plan would turn out in when the Dark Lord returned.

"Today Lucius," Severus said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why so fast Severus afraid she'll run?" Lucius said with a bit of humor.

"I thought that it would be better if we got it over with as quickly as possible and not give Dumbledore any time to interfere," Severus said.

"Good thinking Severus who knows what could happen if that meddling old fool were to get wind of your wedding and by the way where is the Bride-to-be Severus?" he asked.

"Right now she's at the mercy of my house elf seppie," Severus said trying not to think what his house elf could be doing to the girl to make her presentable. 'But with a body like hers she could look good in anything,' Severus thought to himself.

"Are you sure about this my friend this could end badly after all," Lucius said ever the strategist.

"I'm sure my friend if you had seen her first you would be doing the exact same thing yourself," he responded.

"What do you mean the girl is 11-years-old she can't be that pretty, can she?" Lucius asked now very curious about the soon to be Mrs. Snape.

"No offence meant Lucius but from what I've seen so far she would make Narcissa jealous with how she has kept her body in shape. She also looks older than she is with her looks."

"Well Lucius come by around 6:30 this evening in time for the wedding now I have to go track down my fiancé and make sure seppie hasn't done anything to horrendous to her."

"Ha, ha very well Severus, I'll bring Narcissa and Draco as well," Lucius said finishing his Fire Whiskey.

"I look forward to your attendance my friend good bye," Severus said giving Lucius one of his very rare true smiles and cutting the call.

**Meanwhile With Alex**

As Seppie pulled Alexandra up the stairs towards the bathroom Alex looked at the paintings on the walls along the way. There where painting of men and women on the walls and the people in the paintings where talking and pointing at her as she was pulled along. .

"Well, look at that Severus finally got himself a wife," One of the paintings said looking at her as she passed by his portrait, the label on the painting identified him as Galion Prince.

"About time too, I was beginning to worry I would never get any grandchildren," Said the women in the portrait that was labeled Eline Prince Snape.

'What!' Alex yelled in her head.

'Nobody mentioned grandchildren,' she continued to think as Seppie pulled her by the paintings and finally made it to the bathroom. A bathroom would be an understatement for what this room was it was a spa for crying out loud. The Jacuzzi was filled with warm water and ready for her to step into it.

"New mistress go in bath for Seppie so Seppie cans wash yous hair and finds yous somethin' to wear," The little house elf said looking at Alexandra with big eyes.

"Al…Alright," Alex said and started to get undressed so she could get in the tub of warm water. She couldn't remember when she last took a shower in warm water because at the Dursleys they never let her take a shower with any warm water because she was a freak, and freaks didn't deserve warm water.

As soon as she stepped into the water Seppie rounded up the rags that she had been wearing and disappeared only to appear again in the kitchen and toss the rags into the fire and watch with little elfish glee as they burned to ashes. Seppie then took out a dress that belonged to Eline Prince and set it out on the bed and picked some shoes to go with the outfit as well before returning to the bathroom where Alex was in the Jacuzzi.

"Mistress, I's help you with yous hair now," Seppie said looking at Alex's long hair in wonder.

"oh, okay," she said and moved closer to the edge of the Jacuzzi so that Seppie could reach without falling into the tub and she didn't know if Seppie knew how to swim better safe than sorry.

Seppie washed her hair and back while she was at it and then helped her rinse and got her a towel to wrap herself up in as Seppie wrapped her hair so that it wouldn't drip on the tile or the carpet inside of the room. She lead Alex out of the bathroom where the clothes where sitting on the bed.

"Wow, this dress is beautiful," Alex said admiring the deep green and black dress with silver stitching. Alex got the dress on with Seppies help because she was not used to wearing such things. Then Seppie sat her in front of the vanity and started to brush her hair.

Severus walked in and saw Seppie arranging Alex's hair.

"Well, I see you clean up very nicely Ms. Potter," Severus said looking at the dress his house elf had chosen for her to wear.

"Thank you," Alex said looking at him through the mirror.

"I have invited a friend of mine to witness our marriage today. He will be bringing hisfamily," Severus said still looking at her.

"Who will it be?" She asked curious about who this friend could be.

"His name is Lucius and we have been friends for years," Severus explained.

" Do you trust this friend?" Alex asked shrudely.

"Not completely but for this there is no one better, he has the political power to help keep our under the table marriage under wraps for a long time and we need as much time as he can buy us , don't you agree?" He asked looking at her.

"Completely," She said.

**Well there you have it the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out there but things always seemed to come up.**


	9. Chapter 6 part 2

Disclaimer: Not making any money off of this. I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: After a long absence I am back.

Chapter 6

Alex looked at Severus Snape and thought that the man was more than he seemed as she sat on the cushioned chair in front of the vanity.

"Shall we get going?" Severus asked holding his hand out to her.

"Yes, I think we should get this done as soon as possible," She said putting her hand his and stood up. Severus held her hand as he led her downstairs and as they entered his study the fire turned green and the three Malfoy's stepped through.

"My dear this is Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy," Severus said point each one out for her.

"Hello there dear, you must be excited to be getting married," Narcissa said approaching Alexandra.

"It's a way to get away from those animal relatives of mine," Alex sneered thinking of her jailors and imagined about ways to kill them.

"Was it truly that bad, Miss Potter?" Lucius asked a bit startled by the girl's statement.

"If my fiancé had not taken me away today they would all have had unfortunate accidents Mr. Malfoy," She said looking him in the eye with an expression that clearly said she was capable of murder.

Severus looked at her and felt extremely smug at getting to her first. She would make a fantastic wife with her shared views of muggles. He dragged his eyes up and down her figure and almost smirked at her fantastic figure that would be all his as soon as his ring was on her finger. He looked at Lucius to see how his friend was taking the news and was gratified to see his friend stunned at what Alexandra had said.

The fireplace suddenly flared green again and a wizard stepped through.

"Severus, I'm here to get you married, we have to hurry though as I took the flo out of the ministry I saw Dumbledore storming the place saying that Alexandra Potter had been kidnapped," the Wizard said hurriedly.

"Very well, Marcus, let's get this done quickly," Severus said taking Alex's hands in his so that they were facing each other in front of the ministry worker.

Alex looked at him and tightened her hold on his hands to let him know she was ready and not backing out of this arrangement.

Marcus looked at everyone in the room and began, "We are gathered here today to join Lady Alexandra Potter and Lord Severus Snape of the line of Prince in matrimony today."

"Who will witness this marriage?" Marcus said looking at the Malfoy's knowing that that was the reason for their attendance.

"We, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, witness this marriage between the line of Potter and the line of Prince," Lucius said with conviction. As soon as he said this a light flared around him and Narcissa acknowledging their participation.

Marcus turned back to the two holding hands in front of him and said," Lord Severus Snape do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Severus said with conviction in his voice.

He then turned to Alex and said," Do you, Lady Potter, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Severus felt as if he waited forever before she finally opened her mouth and said, "I do."

A bright light flared around them both and when it receded they were both wearing gold rings on their ring fingers. Everyone in the room looked at them in shock before Marcus pulled himself together and said," Congratulation, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Severus looked at Alexandra, leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Alex was surprised at the intimate contact before she responded and kissed him back. They kissed for a few seconds before drawing back from each other.

Marcus looked at them in shock and then suddenly a piece of parchment appeared. Alex and Severus looked at the parchment, it said:

_**Marriage Register**_

_**Severus Snape & Alexandra Potter**_

_**1992**_

_**Witnessed Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy**_

After reading the parchment it disappeared with a pop to be registered at the ministry marriage department.

"Well if Dumbledore ever finds that Severus you'll be in trouble," Marcus said.

"He can't do a damn thing about it," Severus said smugly.

"True," Lucius said.

"Well, good luck Severus," Marcus said and left via the flo system.

"We should leave as well," Lucius said leading Draco and Narcissa towards the fireplace and flued away leaving Alex and Severus alone once more.

"Your friend is very slippery," Alex said to Severus.

"He avoided prison by being slippery. We both were sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts and there is one thing Slytherins are good at and that is being slippery," Severus answered back.

"So tell me husband, how slippery are you?" she asked putting her hand on his chest.

"My dear I can lie to people and have never been caught doing anything untoward," he responded covering her hand with his and smirking down at her.

"Well that gives me security, knowing that you'll always come back," she said with a small smile.

Severus took her hand and began to lead her towards the dinning room where dinner awaited them. He pulled out the chair to the left of the chair at the head of the table for her to sit in and pushed the chair in a bit when she sat down. He sat in the chair at the head of the table and as soon as he did food appeared on their plates.

"Seppie so happy to have a mistress," the little house elf squealed.

Alex giggled at the cute little creature and her enthusiasm. Severus just shook his head in exasperation.

"Is the mistress be wanting anything else from Seppie," the little female elf said looking at Alex with her big eyes.

"No, thank you Seppie," Alex answered with a smile.

Seppie bowed to her and popped away until she was needed again. Alex and Severus finished eating their dinner quietly with little conversation. When they finished Severus lead her upstairs to the room she had used to get ready.

**That's it for now. More to come.**


End file.
